Újév, vagy valami olyasmi
by Alice Denmark
Summary: Poroszország, nagyon Ausztriával akar ünnepelni, hát sikerül...


Ha valakinek most eszébe jutna meglátogatni Ausztriát, az garantáltan nagyon meglepődne. A háznak nincsen olyan négyzetcentimétere, ahol ne lenne valamilyen üres piás üveg, konfetti, és egy békésen alvó Gilbert. Mi van? Gilbert? Azt hogy a...?

Roderich szépen lassan kinyitotta ólom nehéz szemeit, de a látvány, ami fogadta, megfontolandó lehetőséget, adott, hogy újra becsukja őket és az elkövetkezendő tíz kötőjel negyven évben nem is nyitja ki őket. Neki ez sok(k) volt. De még mekkora.

Merthogy egy félmeztelen - legalábbis remélte, hogy csak félig az - Gilbert nem mindennapi látvány egy másnapos Ausztriának, bár ha belegondolunk egy másnapos Ausztria sem mindennapi látvány. Nem értette, hogy mit keres nála a porosz, igazából nem értett semmit, és a feje is őrülten lüktetett, és minden tagja - főleg a feje - fájdalomcsillapítóért könyörgött.

Amikor már a bogyó elkezdte kifejteni jótékony mellékhatásait, Roderichnek kezdtek beugrani az előző éjszaka történései, és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy mégsem volt jó ötlet a fájdalomcsillapító. Még a fejfájást is elviselné, csak had felejthesse el, ezeket a kínos emlékeket. Nem akart mást csak felejteni.

Emlékezett rá, hogy Gilbert egy halom pezsgővel beállít, még mit nem szinte rátörte a hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtót a békésen zongorázó Roderich-re, hogy ünnepeljék együtt az újévet. Köztudott volt, vagy ha nem is, de Gilbert nagyon is jól tudta, hogy Roderich nem bírja túl jól az alkoholt, magyarul, istentelenül képes berúgni, és ezt néhány röpke pillanat alatt képes véghezvinni. Azt pedig tudni, kell és Poroszország tudta is, hogy ilyenkor kegyetlenül őszinte, és ezt ő maga is tudta, ezért is érezte magát most ennyire kínosan. Vajon mit mondhatott el a másiknak, amit még tudnia sem lenne szabad, és mi egyéb történt még, ami miatt Gilbert valószínűleg meztelen, ő pedig az istenért nem találja az ingjét? Nem tudta, de azt gondolta, hogy nem is akarja tudni.

- Meddig akarsz még tépelődni a tegnapon? Vagy a mán? Édes mindegy - kérdezte egy álmatag hang a konyhaajtóból. Roderich megugrott ijedtében. Mióta áll ott? És főként miért nem szólt? Csak nézte, hogy tépelődik, es magában nagyon jól szórakozott. Eldöntötte, hogy ő bizony már azért sem szól hozzá, ha a fene fenét eszik is.

- Felőlem akár soha többé nem kell hozzám szólnod, de csak hogy tudd, nem fogom elfelejteni tegnap éjszakát, még ha arra kérsz is.

- Miért kérnélek? - kérdezte Ausztria csendesen, de még így is kivehető volt a hangjából, az őszinte meglepettség, és értetlenség.

Nem akarod?

Nem tudom. Csak adj egy órát, és minden eszembe jut majd.

Legyen - sóhajtott fáradtan -, addig felöltözöm és neked sem ártana, meg fogsz fázni.

Az óra vészesen kattogott, az idő fogyott, és ezzel egyenesen arányosan kezdtek Roderich emlékei a tegnap éjszakával kitisztulni. Emlékezett, hogy azt terveztem egyedül tölti a szilvesztert, a zongorájával és Bach-hal, amikor éjfél előtt tíz perccel beállított ez az idióta, hogy ünnepeljenek együtt. Az sem elhanyagolható, hogy kétszatyornyi alkohollal toporgott az ajtóban, és már látszott rajta, hogy rohadtul fázik. Roderichnek megfordult a fejében, hogy ha most rácsukja, az ajtót még lehet egy nyugodt szilvesztere, és békésen élvezheti a csendet, még nem is gondolta végig a porosz mar be is engedte magát.

Nem gondoltam, hogy hagyom, hogy egyedül ünnepelj.

Fel sem merült benne bárminemű ünneplés eshetősége.

Az bizony nagy kár, mert mi most bulizni fogunk, ha tetszik, ha nem.

Roderich-nek pedig nem tetszett, de mit lehet tenni, egy ennyire felpörgött Gilberttel, akihez még egy kis makacsság is társul.

Legyen – sóhajtott egyet, jelezvén belegyezik, de nem szívesen, kirakni meg már úgysem tudja.

Nem is ez volt a legnagyobb baj, hanem ami utána jött, Roderich irtó gyorsan le tud részegedni, ezért sem tervezett sokat inni, de még így kicsit spicces volt. De megnyugtatta, hogy a szürkeség sem volt sokkal józanabb.

Az éjfél pedig, nem úgy köszöntötte, mint ahogyan tervezte. Nem is tudta, akkor éppen hol van, csak Gilbert ütemesen mozgó fejét figyelte ágyéktájon, és meg kell hagyni, nagyon értette, hogy mit csinál. A következő emlékképben már… khm… eléggé élvezték egymás társaságát. De nem emlékezett semmi másra. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd hirtelen elöntötte a pulykaméreg. Ez a balfasz bealudt. És nem történt az ég egy adta világon semmi egyéb.

Hirtelen kiviharzott a szobájából, megkereste a szürkeséget, és nagyon mérgesen, durván letámadta.

Mi a…? Neked meg mi bajod? - kérdezte Gilbert, miután a másik hajlandó volt neki levegőt hagyni.

Mi bajom? Azt kérdezed mi bajom? – Fújtatott mérgesen Ausztria. – Az a bajom, hogy egy idióta vagy.

Mi?

Elaludtál! – üvöltötte a képébe.

Be szeretnéd fejezni? – kérdezte Gilbert egy határozottan, nagyon perverz vigyor, és szemöldökráncolás kíséretében.

Az a minimum.


End file.
